To provide services in support of family and field investigations conducted by the GEB; 2) to provide these services for current investigations, which will continue into the new procurement, as well as new studies; 3) to provide flexibility such that priorities for the conduct of studies may be altered quickly to ensure that high-priority or emergent questions are addressed expediently.